Quidditch Plays and Spies
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Marcus smirked, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try Me" The Gryffindor Quidditch team has a stalker, Percy gets a shock, Marcus has a secret, and Oliver is caught in the middle of it all, but maybe that's not such a bad thing. . .


Oliver frowned, noticing the dark figure in the corner of the pitch, a spy. He had often seen the lone person at a few of his practices, and had always shrugged it off, hoping it was just a coincidence, but this was ridiculous. His eyes narrowed, he would _not_ lose the house cup this year because some git was stealing his plays.

"Alright guys, hit the showers!" he called, smirking at all their loud sighs of relief. So maybe he had been overworking them a bit, but it was for their own good! They'd be unstoppable!

He landed slower than the rest, shouldering his broom with a wince, before switching it to his other shoulder. He was looking forward to a shower, having pushed himself a little too hard as well. He hoped he hadn't thrown out his shoulder, he really didn't fancy a visit to the Hospital Wing. But first things first, he had to deal with the Gryffindor Quidditch team's 'peeping tom'.

He walked toward the edge of the field, a little to the right of the showers. The observer seemed to be watching him, staring straight at him, though he couldn't actually see their face. He picked up his pace, not really one for confrontation despite popular belief; he wanted to get this over quickly.

His previously impassive face turned into a scowl and his stomach did a small flip as he reached the edge of the pitch and the person came into view.

"Flint, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked angrily.

Marcus' mouth tipped up into a faint smirk, "Watching, what does it look like?"

"Well I don't care to see your cheating face at my practices anymore."

Marcus placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt, "Ouch, you wound me Oliver, truly."

Oliver glared, "Why are you spying?"

Marcus snorted, "I'm not _spying_, and if I cared enough to watch your practices and steal your plays, I would have at least brought someone else. Not only that but you wouldn't have noticed me in the first place, unlike Gryffindor's, Slytherins are capable of stealth."

Oliver's brows furrowed, "so you wanted me to notice you?"

Marcus paused for a second, face paling slightly before his familiar smirk was back in place, "If only to make you nervous."

Oliver didn't respond, not going to give him the satisfaction of admitting that it had worked.

"So you came all the way out here, on several occasions, not to spy, but to make me nervous." Oliver finally said, raising an eyebrow. "You actually expect me to believe that?"

Marcus seemed to deflate, if only slightly, knowing that Oliver was right. That being his only motive sounded unlikely, and he knew it.

"Why are you really here Marcus?" Oliver questioned, using the older teen's first name. They may be rivals, but they could be civil towards each other.

Marcus ran a hand through his hair and smiled wryly, showing a confidence he didn't feel. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

Oliver raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Try me?"

Flint smirked, an evil glint coming to his eyes that made Oliver slightly nervous. Marcus stepped forward, Oliver stepped back. Flint chuckled, walking forward until Oliver was effectively backed into the wall of the team locker rooms. The Slytherin continued forward, placing his hands on either side of Oliver's head and leaning forward, his lips barely brushing the Irishman's ear as he whispered, "I came to watch you."

Oliver shivered as warm breath ghosted across his ear. It took a second for him to register the older teen's words before his eyes widened and he swallowed, "You came to watch . . . me?"

"Mhmm" Marcus purred, licking the shell of his ear as he pressed his body against Oliver's smaller one so that they were now touching from chest to waist. "Something about you is just so damn intoxicating Oliver." He said, purring the last word.

"Wh- what?" Oliver chocked out, unsure if he believed what he was hearing.

"You are an insufferable idiot, Wood." Marcus hissed, before pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Oliver gasped, giving Marcus the ideal opportunity to plunge his tongue into the Gryffindor's warm cavern. Oliver couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat as he was coaxed into kissing back, hand coming up to tangle in midnight locks as rough hands gripped his waist.

"Marcus" Oliver panted out as they broke away for air.

"Do you understand now?" Marcus asked, eyes flickering to Oliver's now kiss swollen rosy lips briefly.

"You like me?" Oliver squeaked, eyes impossibly wide making him look all the cuter in the Slytherin's eyes.

"It's good to know you have some brains in that pretty head of yours." Marcus said with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Oliver breathed.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I wonder why I've fallen for you, yes you insufferable Quidditch obsessed adorable git, seriously."

"Thank Merlin" Oliver murmured before smashing their lips together in another needy kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues dueled as the two kissed, hands tugging at hair and roaming over bodies eager to explore.

"Shall we take this somewhere more private?" Marcus mumbled against his lips.

"Please." Oliver moaned taking Marcus' hand and letting him drag him out of the shadows of the locker rooms.

Both boys froze as they noticed a wide eyed gaping Percy at the edge of the field, staring at them in disbelief.

"Um . . . Percy, be a mate and put this in our dorm for me, yeah" Oliver said quickly, blush gracing his features as he handed his fellow Gryffindor his prized broom before he and Marcus were running across the field to the castle.

Oliver was partly confused when they arrived at a blank wall once inside the castle but said nothing as Marcus paced furiously back and forth three times, mouth opening slightly in surprised as a door appeared and Marcus quickly tugged him inside.

Oliver's eyes widened, taking in the room they had just entered. It was decorated mostly in Slytherin colors, resembling something of what he thought the Slytherin dorms must look like. But the main focus of the room was a king sized bed in the center draped in green and black sheets with a ridiculous amount of pillows. He grinned at that to which Marcus simply rolled his eyes to and tugged him over to the bed, easily lifting him up and throwing him onto it in the center, as he quickly climbed up and rested between the laughing Gryffindor's legs.

"Someone's eager" Oliver said with a smirk.

Marcus ignored him, choosing to press their lips together instead and giving a firm squeeze to the rather obvious bulge in Oliver's pants drawing a needy moan from the younger teen. "Yes, someone is." Marcus smirked.

"Fuck, Marcus" Oliver groaned, pulling him down into another kiss as his hands scrambled to remove the Slytherin's robes and undo the buttons of his shirt.

"I intend to" Marcus said with a small laugh, pulling back and batting away Oliver's shaking hands and unbuttoning his shirt before shrugging it off his shoulders.

Oliver felt his mouth go a bit dry, "See something you like?" Marcus asked.

He nodded as his eyes wandered down the older teens' newly exposed expanse of skin of; he brought his hands up to move across the muscular torso drawing a shudder from the Slytherin.

Marcus leaned down, reattaching their lips as he brought his hand under the thin material of Oliver's shirt before lifting it up and over his head, only breaking their kiss for a second.

Soon pants and boxers were shed as well and the two teens writhed against each other as their kiss became more frenzied and hands touched anywhere they could reach, moans echoing throughout the room.

Marcus sat up, taking in his flushed and panting soon to be lover. Oliver jumped slightly as a bottle of lube suddenly appeared on his pillow, making Marcus chuckled as he grabbed it. Oliver swallowed as he realized just how far this was going. He glanced up, meeting lustful dark eyes that also conveyed reassurance and he knew that as ridiculous as it may have sounded, he could trust the Slytherin, and at the moment he needed him, badly. Spreading his legs wider he thrust up slightly, giving Marcus the silent signal to get on with it already.

The older teen smirked, popping the lid and coating his fingers in the substance before trailing them teasingly down the Gryffindor's body, just barely brushing the place where he most wanted to be touched.

Oliver gasped as a cool finger circled his entrance slowly before slipping in to the knuckle. The feeling was different, but not entirely unpleasant and he soon found himself pushing down on it, eager to move on. Marcus pushed it all the way in, moving it in and out before adding another. Oliver made a small noise of discomfort but relaxed at Marcus' soothing words. He winced at the third intrusion, tensing up but quickly relaxed, a moan escaping him as Marcus took the tip of his leaking member into his mouth.

The Gryffindor let out a small whine as Marcus removed his fingers and pulled away, grasping the small bottle again. Oliver bit his lip, eyes fixated on the sight before him. Marcus smirked at him, slowly pumping his erection as he threw his head back, letting out a throaty moan as Oliver swallowed.

Oliver whimpered, "Please?" he moaned.

Marcus grinned, leaning down and lining himself up with Oliver's pink puckered entrance. "Ready" he breathed.

Oliver nodded, reaching up and bringing his head down for a passionate kiss as Marcus quickly thrust in. Oliver screamed into Marcus' mouth as he was stretched even further; Marcus was fucking huge!

"Relax" Marcus soothed.

"Relax?" Oliver asked disbelievingly gritting his teeth, "easy for you to say, you don't have a fucking mammoth size dick up your arse!"

Marcus smirked, "Thank you"

Oliver rolled his eyes "Of course you'd take that as a compliment." He shifted slightly to get more comfortable and his back arched off of the bed and a moan fell from his lips as Marcus brushed against _something_ inside him that had him seeing stars.

"Fucking hell, what was that?" Oliver asked.

"That" Marcus said as he started to move, brushing against that same spot again and drawing another moan from the Gryffindor, "was your prostate."

Marcus set a fast pace as he thrust into the Gryffindor, loving the moans and whimpers and pleas of 'faster' or 'harder' that spilled from the usually stoic teen's mouth.

"Fuck Oliver" Marcus breathed as the Gryffindor tightened around him, meeting his thrusts eagerly.

The room filled with the sounds of skin against skin and needy moans from the two teens on the bed. Marcus used one hand to steady himself, the other reaching down to quickly pump Oliver's cock in time with his thrusts. Marcus placed a kiss on his neck before sucking harshly, intent on leaving a mark. Oliver groaned as Marcus licked the same spot, satisfied with his handiwork, as his thrusts grew even faster.

"Ah, Marcus!" Oliver cried, "I'm gonna-"

"Do it," Marcus panted into his ear, nipping it before he placed a kiss to his lips "come for me baby."

Oliver did, jets of come spurting onto their chests as Marcus continued to thrust into him, coming himself shortly after, seed filling Oliver's tight channel as the two rode out their orgasms.

"Merlin" Oliver panted as he tried to catch his breath, "That was fucking amazing."

"Mmm, it was" Marcus agreed as he placed a small kiss to rosy lips, sliding out of the exhausted teen and laying down next to him, pulling him into his arms. Oliver laid he head on the Slytherin's strong chest, letting out a contented sigh.

"So does this mean we're together now?" Oliver asked after a few moments of silence.

Marcus snorted, "Like I would let anyone else have you."

Oliver couldn't help the large grin that spread on his face as he leaned up to place a soft kiss on smirking lips. Who'd have thought he'd fall for the 'enemy'. He idly wondered what people would say, but knew as he drifted off to sleep, securely wrapped in Marcus' arms, he really didn't give a fuck.

_AN: So how was it? Much thanks to Cheeky Slytherin Lass for giving me the prompt! I'm pretty happy with this and hoped you all liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
